First Night's Feast
Zor, Dravago 19, 993 YK The caravan finally arrived at the Great Crag. They were greeted by the warlord Drul Kantar, acting as the personal envoy of the Daughters of Sora Kell. He indicated that a great feast would be held in the evening. Most of the delegates were led to their own rooms by armored ogre guards, but Drul Kantar personally escorted the group after Ghyrrn departed with the rest of the gnolls. They asked the Drul why they had been summoned to the meeting. Though he wasn’t sure, he had some theories that they were wanted here for something other than the conference. In particular, he knew that Sora Teraza had requested all but Volik and Ixen, while Sora Katra added them to the invitations. He gave them a knowing look before he departed. The room was cramped and uncomfortable. They quickly determined it was a prison cell that had been adjusted to act as guest quarters. The party rested for a few hours before readying themselves and making their way to the dining hall. The massive stone doors, covered in different languages and runes, parted for them and revealed the beautiful dining hall. Various foods and drink were prepared at long tables lining the walls of the hall. Once everyone had located their assigned seats and were sitting, Sora Katra appeared in the center of the hall, commanding powerful illusions. She spoke of Droaam as a nation once divided, now solidified under the rule of the sisters. Droaam seeks to be recognized as a sovereign entity and has brought delegates from foreign lands to discuss this potential. Though she did not threaten, she cautioned the listeners to not spurn Droaam, or they might become the very nightmares the eastern nations believe them to be. She concluded by introducing the remaining warlords: * Gorodan, the Ashlord, a massive Fire Giant. * Sheshka, Queen of Stone, a regal medusa. * Tzaryan Rrac, an ominous masked figure of ambiguous race. * Kethelrax the Cunning, a kobold chieftain and folk hero. * Zaeurl, leader of the Dark Pack, an elven werewolf. With that, Sora Katra vanished, leaving the delegates to converse with each other and the warlords. Volik made rounds to each warlord, showing them a sign of respect. Gorodan Ashlord seemed irritated and cold, making little effort to conceal his attitude. The Valenar elves eyed him up, watching him intently. Zaeurl and her pack confronted Minister Luala and Drego, apparently holding a grudge against the church about the Silver Purge, an event well before the beginning of the Last War. Siegfried and Ixen began by meeting with Kethelrax, who greeted Ixen warmly, assuming Siegfried was an apprentice. He asked Ixen to help figure out why a number of kobolds had gone missing in the byeshk mines, delaying the latest shipment to Graywall. Lastly, he cautioned Ixen about Sheshka, saying that she may have ulterior motives. Sheshka set up a meeting with Breland for the following morning, before meeting Volik. He asked her about Ilthane the Black, but she didn’t recognize the name. She did tell him that Sora Teraza is said to have a library that chronicles the lives of everyone on Eberron and, if it’s true, that it might be the best option if you’re looking for someone. Siegfried and Ixen then spoke with her, seeking to learn how a medusa’s petrified victim can be returned to normal. The only surefire way was something she called the Heart of Stone, said to be the actual heart of Orlassk. Meanwhile, Gin deduced that the Zil gnomes might be handing out scrying focuses in the form of gemstones. Volik decided to speak with Tzaryan Rrac, the only warlord to have come alone, without aides, servants, or guards. He read Volik’s thoughts throughout the conversation, allowing Volik to avoid writing everything down. Remaining mysterious and shady, he offered Volik his voice back as well as great power. Despite the temptation, Volik turned down the offers. Rrac simply said that he would be waiting if Volik changed his mind. The party regrouped, sharing their information. They asked Drul Kantar if they might set up a meeting with Sora Teraza, only to discover that she is already waiting for them. As they left the dining hall, the arcane lights flickered out, drowning the entrance hall in supernatural darkness. They heard a scraping and a shuffling, accompanied by the clacking of wood on stone. Then, amidst the black, Sora Teraza’s two gleaming red eyes peered out from under her cowl and her voice rasped out, “You’ve finally arrived.”